1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for supporting a person's hip.
2. The Prior Art
Background
The present invention is designed to enhance biomechanical function. In particular the present invention is designed to alleviate pain associated with arthritis, labrum tears, loose bodies, post surgical hip replacement or arthroscopy, prophylactic support to help minimize worsening of pathologic conditions, following surgery, or to help prevent surgery. Also, it is designed to enhance biomechanical function and duration of strenuous activities such as athletics or physical labor. It also enhances mechanical stability of the lower lumbar spine and pelvis.
Other braces are rigid, using plastic and/or metal components and predominately are designed for limiting hip joint motion. The present embodiment brace is elastic, light weight, and provides for enhanced biomechanical function.